


Work-Shy

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 8 Days Of Axel 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Hades is into Demyx, M/M, Manipulation, Slash, Yaoi, mentioned sex, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Demyx needed a babysitter, and just to ask about a stupid Stone.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 8 Days Of Axel 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800820





	Work-Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> Alright, so, I finally got this done. Late, again, but I’m hoping to get the other one done as soon as possible. I want to try and make day four on time, instead of being a day behind _every_ time. Fave AU day is gonna be fun. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! It was fun to work on! Hades is pretty thirsty for Demyx.

By the time Axel was done trying and failing to fall asleep, most of the other Organization members were off on their respective missions. When he entered the Grey Area, only Demyx and Luxord were seated, both on the same couch to the left of the walkway. Running a hand through his red hair as he yawned wide behind his hand, Axel’s green eyes turned on Saïx, standing before the floor to ceiling window as usual, who regarded him with cold golden eyes.

“Are you here for your mission or do you intend on taking the day off?” That sharp gaze flitted to Luxord and Demyx whispering conspiratorially on the couch, leaned close enough to one another to become one being. Whatever they were saying, Axel didn’t know if his friend could hear it, but it had his eyes narrowing that much more. Any more and his eyes would close. Axel couldn’t help the small, fond smile on his lips as he took in the other’s irritated expression. Really, Saïx never changed.

“I wanted my mission but I didn’t know a day off was on the table.” Axel’s smile, all teeth and no actual friendliness threatened to overtake his whole face and Saïx rolled his eyes. An unprofessional move, sure, but this was _Axel_ he was talking to. It wasn’t like he was actually going to care, nor report him to the Superior.

“As usual,” Saïx sighed, “You’re just as lazy as your predecessors.” Gold flicked to the two blonds on the couch, and he rolled his eyes again, clearly put out by this. “If you’re so inclined not to do _your_ work, perhaps instead you would like to help _Demyx_ with his business for the day.”

Demyx gave a full-body flinch, hissing a little through his teeth, slowly turning to look over his shoulder with what looked like it was supposed to be a sunny smile. It was three shades of queasy away from being _sick_ , and Axel had to hide his sudden desire to laugh behind a fake cough. Saïx’s yellow eyes cut to slits for him and he gave a pseudo-apologetic smile.

“I thought you said I was, uh, off the hook today?” Demyx asked, his voice soft and hesitant. 

“You were. But Axel has volunteered to help you.” Saïx’s frigid smile had Demyx on his feet, reluctantly joining Axel in front of the berserker. “Now, run along, the two of you. Axel, your mission is to make sure that Demyx completes _his_ objective. Just think of it like you’re helping a new member learn the ropes.”

“Hey! I know the ropes--”

“Do you?” Saïx rose a delicate brow and gave a stern frown that made Demyx shift uncomfortably before summoning a portal and making a beeline for the Underworld. Axel followed after lingering for a moment, torn between resigning himself to his new job or arguing the point with his friend. 

The two Nobodies surfaced in the Underworld after a few minutes, and Demyx sighed, put-upon and grumpy. 

“Sometimes, I swear, all he wants to do is make my life hell.” Ironic, considering where they were, he supposed. 

“I think he just wants you to, you know, do your _job_ , Dem,” Axel replied, following him towards the gate that Cerberus usually guarded. “What even _is_ the job today?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. Demyx spent so much time in the Underworld it was amazing he still had something to do here. Then again, when you were as big a slacker as Demyx was, one would probably find things to do that didn’t pertain to work at all. 

“Uh… I think I’m supposed to be gathering info on the Olympus Stone.” Demyx replied flippantly, waving his hand as though shooing away the thought of doing actual work. “We’ll probably just go hang out with Hades for a while, throw Saïx off our trail, and then head back.”

“Can we at least _ask_ him about the Stone?” Axel didn’t feel like getting chewed out because Demyx was neglecting his duties. After all, if he was on babysitting detail, that meant Saix would get on his ass about the tiniest thing if it didn’t go according to plan. 

“I mean, I guess. He gets kinda chatty about things like that, though. I guess we could take notes, that’ll probably make Saïx happy, keep him from mounting our butts above the door of the Grey Area.” Demyx sighed again, dramatic as always, and slumped forward. For someone who could run at the first sign of danger like a damn gazelle, he sure hated walking long distances. Axel figured he was probably just upset that he didn’t get a chance to bond his rump to the couch all day. 

“Mounting our-- Woah, Dem, that’s a little extreme, don’t you think?” Axel shuddered, “So if you come here just to slack off, what do you even do?” He asked as they made their way up the bending road to Hades’ throneroom.

“Hang out with Hades, mostly. He’s a pretty cool guy, actually, for being such a hothead. Don’t talk too much about Hercules and the other Gods and you’re pretty golden.” Demyx grinned, “He plays electric guitar, I play the sitar, and we jam sometimes. It’s really nice, actually.” 

“That… Actually does sound kind of cool.” Axel nodded, before pausing, “I don’t play any instruments.” 

“That’s cool, you can just vibe with us.” Demyx offered, “And maybe we can figure out that Olympus Stone stuff so that we can avoid getting lectured.” Or threatened. Xemnas wanted the Olympus Stone for some reason, even if Demyx wasn’t sure what that reason could be. If he were honest, he didn’t see a point in his missions here, because it was never laid out for him what he was supposed to do. What was the point? Why did they need reports on Hades and his movements?

Even if his main movements when Demyx was around had to do with strumming a guitar or touching the sitarist, he reported things as necessary. It wasn’t like anyone really cared what he was doing. Saïx usually just nodded and shooed him off after he handed in his paperwork, typically glad when Demyx took up a spot on a couch and began to play music. It wasn’t like that ever got old for either of them.

“So… Do you think he’s going to get mad about us asking questions?” Axel asked as Demyx slipped into the throne room. The blond shrugged before waving in a broad gesture, grinning like a madman and looking like he was ready to party.

“Hades, my man, what’s up?” He called, only to get a look from Hades that told him today was probably going to be rough.

“Hey, Dem.” That sigh was a big indicator that he was already frustrated, and Axel figured it would be best to try and get him into a better mood before they interrogated him.

“Aw, what’s wrong, dude?” Demyx asked, slipping up to the throne and sitting on the arm like he belonged there. Hades rubbed his forehead and sighed through his nose again, before tenting his hands and pointing with them at nothing in particular.

“You just can’t find good help these days. That little inconsequential ‘hero’,” Full air quotes included, “Is really throwing a wrench in my plans. Every monster that I throw at him, he manages to overcome. That Philoctetes keeps helping him, naturally, and his pegasus…” And Meg wasn’t pulling her weight, typical of the henchman he seemed to employ. Tapping his fingers on the other armrest, Hades gave a low huff that nearly sounded like something Demyx would expect from Cerberus.

“Pain and Panic not working out?” Demyx asked, head tilting slightly as he scooted over, his boots finding a spot on Hades’ thigh. Axel rose a brow, clearing his throat. That brought Hades’ eyes to Axel, and he sat up a little straighter, cutting a glare at the other man.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh!” Demyx hopped down, striding over to Axel and taking his arm, “This is Axel, he’s a good friend of mine.” Axel gave him a look. They had slept together, he sure _hoped_ they were good friends. “He’s a hothead, too. Show him, Axe!”

Axel smirked a little, raising his hand slowly with his fingers all held together. Letting them open in the shape of a tulip, fire blossomed at his fingertips. Hades seemed impressed, watching the ball of flame dance around his fingers, and he leaned back in his seat, grinning with all of those sharp teeth.

“I like him, a firecracker’s always welcome here, Dem, you know that.”

“Yeah, man! Axel’s a lot of fun, and he’s babysitting me today.” Demyx replied, nearly skipping back to the throne to sit back on the armrest.

“I don’t have to sit up there like him, do I?” Axel teased, and Demyx leaned back a little, crossing one knee over the other. 

“Not if you don’t want to.” Hades clapped, calling out, “Pain! Panic! Give our new friend a comfortable seat.”

The two minions ran from seemingly nowhere, morphing together into a chair for Axel, comfortable and inviting. Blinking in confusion, the redhead looked between the chair and then Hades, at a loss for what to do.

“Well?” Hades asked, narrowing his eyes, “ _Sit_.” 

“Yessir.” Axel was on his ass against the maroon cushion in seconds, ignoring the grunt from his seat as he forced a smile. “It’s nice.”

“They’re good for _something_ , at least.” Hades rolled his eyes, clearly moody as he glanced at Demyx. “You want to have a jam session?” 

“Yeah, Dem, you guys should play for me. I want to hear it.” Axel chirped, and Hades turned slightly, pointing at Axel.

“I like this guy, he has good taste.” Hades nodded definitively, reaching beside his throne to grab the electric guitar from its stand. Demyx summoned his sitar after hopping off of the throne to give Hades a wide berth away from the water, dramatic flare in full display. After settling back into his spot, Demyx started up a slow, soft melody. Hades joined him after a moment, and Axel found himself both confused and impressed; That actually worked really well, and he found himself relaxing, closing his eyes to soak in the melody.

Axel had no idea how many hours crawled by like that, sitting in relative silence save for the music being played tirelessly by the couple of musicians, but eventually, he began to wonder. Was Hades’ mood better, now? Did that mean that they could finally ask him about the Olympus Stone? He was almost scared to ask. It wasn’t like getting scorched was a big problem for him, but he didn’t want to take all of Demyx’s hard work getting Hades on his side and throw it out the window.

“Hey, guys?” Axel finally implored, getting both men to look at him, the music slowing back down. “Uh, Dem, we got work to do, right?”

Demyx blanched, nodding slowly, almost dumbfounded by the statement. The hadn’t been playing all _that_ long, had they? Then again, time flew when they did duets. He’d spent a whole twelve hours down here just making music with Hades before. Saïx had a day’s worth of lecturing to do and Demyx had had to stand there and take every word. He didn’t want to do that again.

“Uh, yeah.” He turned to sit with his feet on Hades’ thighs again, watching him adjust a string on his guitar. “So, uh, you know my boss.”

“The tight-wad, yeah.” Hades nodded, “Reminds me of someone I know, too.” But he didn’t need to go into that right now. “What about him?”

“Uh, well, for some reason, I really don’t know why…” Maybe he should have paid attention during his mission debriefing, “He’s interested in the Olympus Stone. And we were hoping you could, uh, tell us about it? Just some intel, that’s all we need. Then I won’t get axed.”

Axel snorted a little at the word choice, shaking his head a little, spikes flicking against his back. Hades nodded slowly, sighing through his nose again as he tented his hands and tapped his lips with his pointer fingers a couple of times.

“The Olympus Stone makes it so that the draining effects of the Underworld don’t affect the holder.” Hades explained, “It’ll free you from the curse so you can still use your abilities. The curse doesn’t work on those that belong here, though. If you want it, you’ll have to go to Mount Olympus.” Making a face like he’d smelled a foul odor, he shook his head, “Have to deal with the whole peanut gallery up there.”

“Huh…” Demyx was small, slippery, sneaky, he could probably swipe it pretty easily. The little smile on his lips made Axel roll his eyes.

“You thinking about stealing it already?” Axel asked, and Demyx nodded emphatically.

“It’s going to help me out a lot. Means I could actually fight if I have to.” Demyx spoke, batting his eyelashes, “My good looks don’t stop the Heartless down here.”

“I’ve helped you out, Demyx,” Hades replied, smarmy and sweet all at once. He drug a hand up Demyx’s arm and Axel suddenly stood up.

“Dem, I think we gotta go.” He pulled out his Gummi Phone like it was going off, but the screen was blank. “Saïx needs us to check in.” There was not a single message on his screen but he wanted to go ahead and get out of there. Demyx looked skeptical, but he hopped down and let his sitar dissipate. Giving a wave to Hades, he watched Axel make a portal.

“Guess I’ll be back tomorrow.” Demyx told the God, “See you then?”

“Sure thing, babycakes.” Hades laughed, waving with only his fingers. Demyx returned the motion, getting a kissy face he didn’t get to reciprocate. Axel grabbed his arm, dragging him through the portal as he made goo-goo eyes at the God he was leaving behind.

“What do you see in that guy, anyway?” Axel asked, green eyes narrowed, obviously grumpy. He was aiming for fury and flames but ended up looking pouty and whiny instead.

“He’s cool, he’s fun and he’s nice to me,” Demyx replied, shrugging. “And people give you more information when you present yourself as open and interested.”

Axel paused at that, blinking a couple of times in confusion before tilting his head and looking at the blond. That made sense, sure, but he didn’t think that Demyx would be the kind of guy to resort to that kind of behavior.

“So… You’re just manipulating him?” Axel asked, frowning as it finally sunk in. “You don’t actually _like-like_ him?”

“I mean, I kinda do.” Demyx smiled fondly, “He reminds me of someone that I _do_ really like. Fiery temper, but can be really sweet. Talented with things, and uh… Really into me.” Axel might as well have been wagging at that.

“Me?” He pointed to himself, sucking his lips into his mouth.

“You,” Demyx replied sweetly, taking the other’s hand and drawing him along. “We can go talk to Saïx and then you and me should go hang out somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere.” Winking playfully, he took them through the next portal into the Grey Area and marched right up to Saïx. Giving his report orally, as he did sometimes, he let Saïx write it down before finally taking Axel off towards his room. Lightning coursed through his veins just from holding the other man’s hand, and he was ready to get closer to him again. Sometimes, he missed Axel when they weren’t even that far apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that took a turn I didn’t expect. Hades literally almost called Demyx ‘sugar tits’. Here I am, writing things that are definitely at least a little bit dirty. Oops! I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Prompt: 8 Days Of Axel Day 3 Missions


End file.
